


A New Toy

by CerysKitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Amputation, Blindfolds, Blurr is turned into a sex toy, Fisting, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerysKitty/pseuds/CerysKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr gets some time off work to indulge Shockwave in one of his more extreme desires.</p><p>Note: Despite those tags, this is 100% consensual~</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 3 months ago, slapped it up on tumblr and then forgot to edit it until tonight :/
> 
> This is in some sort of AU where there's peace between the factions, and Shockwave and Blurr are in a D/s relationship. Megatron has Rodimus and Optimus as lovers too, so think up how this all happened however you want but everyone's happy yay~
> 
> At the time this was probably the most extreme thing I'd ever written, but lol since then I've truly embraced how much I love fucked up shit, so there'll be more Shockwave/Blurr arriving here on AO3 after I've edited, though it's all still up on my tumblr if you want to read it now.

 

This is by far the kinkiest thing he’s ever agreed to, and given his lover is into some damn weird stuff that really is saying something.

 

He’s lying on the berth in their small, personal medbay. It became a requirement fairly early on in their relationship, and it wasn’t like they were using that spare room anyway. It was so much nicer to fall into stasis and wake up in your own bed, rather than the private wing of an even more private hospital, and it even meant they could equip it to deal with even more of their rather elaborate games and kinks, though Blurr doubts the stirrups will be used today.

 

There’s a mirror, above the berth; Shockwave likes Blurr to see what he’s doing to him sometimes, such as now, though they’ve used it more than once as a way to watch themselves interface. Blurr has fond memories of watching himself up there, watching himself spread wide and gaping around medical instruments, or Shockwave’s spike and claws, though he feels today’s imagery is going to quickly become one of the more prominent ones in his memory banks.

 

Today the image in the mirror is pretty shocking, even to him. His plating’s been removed, and his spark displayed lewdly with only a clear, plastic cover. The plastic is thick, because Shockwave won’t take that sort of risk with him, but it doesn’t stop him feeling beyond self–conscious and shy, and he wants to cover himself, even though it’s only Shockwave there, and he’s seen everything a million times before.

 

It would be easier to cover himself if he still had his arms.

 

He watches Shockwave delicately remove his remaining leg, gasps at the pinching sensation as he detaches cables and snips carefully through others. It sort of hurts, but he’s gasped and overloaded through much worse at the hands of his lover, and the sting is more arousing than painful at the moment, especially with the way it makes his spark whirrs in front of his eyes and he can practically see the way it gathers charge.

 

Shockwaves twists the dangling cables up, wraps them around the joint, and caps it all off neatly with a special cover that he had to have made himself. Shockwave had been thinking of this for perhaps years, though it had taken Blurr a couple of months to think on it after being told of such an extreme session, and clearly Shockwave had quietly made the preparations just in case his desires were fulfilled.

 

He stares up at his bare, limbless body, and Shockwave comes to kneel by his head, tilting his own faceplate up to look at the reflection with him. Blurr’s never looked so small.

 

“You look wonderful, pet.” A reverent claw traces over him and Blurr shivers as he watches it stroke from his neck down to his interface array. “Just a couple of final things.”

 

The claw taps on the recessed head of his unprotected spike, and Blurr cautiously lets it extend. The last time they’d done something like this, Shockwave had ripped it off and not reinstalled it for over a month. While that had been a very interesting and gratifying month, he was still wary of sudden pain, though trusting regardless.

 

When it clicked into place, Shockwave just hummed and stoked the back of a claw along the underside, before slipping the very point into the slit on the head. Blurr wriggled, trying to thrust up into the touch, but couldn’t do anything but twist slightly without his limbs.

 

He was hushed gently while Shockwave turned to reach for something, and Blurr’s gaze flicked from the mirror to the real image in order to see what it was, and his vents hitched when he got a glimpse. _That_ toy. He liked that one, quite a lot if he were honest, though the prospect of enduring it for such a long time was quite daunting.

 

With dexterity surprising of his claws, Shockwave spread a thin coating of lube over the toy: a thick, bobbled sounding tool. Blurr knew a couple of minibots who would struggle to fit that thing into their valves, and he was shyly proud to say he could slip it quite happily down the transfluid channel of his spike, and got off hard on it. Blocking off his transfluid release caused it to back up and painfully-yet-pleasureably force its way back into his tank, and had the added bonus of giving Blurr some of the best valve overloads of his life due to the extra charge seeking release elsewhere.

 

He didn’t take his sight off it, and moaned long and loudly as he watched Shockwave slip it in, jumping as each fat bump forced it’s way down until he was stuffed full and on the edge of overload already. With a quick flick of his claws, Shockwave flipped the hooped end over to lock under the head of his spike, gave it an experimental squeeze that left Blurr shouting, and moved down to his dripping valve.

 

He was already stretched from their previous coupling the night before, though that didn’t stop Shockwave inserting two claws to poke and prod and check. Satisfied, he brought over a much loved false spike– a perfect replica of Shockwave’s own– and slowly worked it in, his other hand on Blurr’s unarmoured abdomen to feel the toy stretch and distend his lithe frame.

 

Shockwave was big, and it took a lot of work to keep Blurr’s valve stretched enough to take him, but it was always worth it.

 

With it lodged in place, Blurr was hoping he might thrust it a few times more, but instead simply hit the switch on the bottom and magnetised it in place.

 

“Shockwave! Come on I need it, please, frag I’m so close–!” He was cut off when a wet claw pushed into his mouth, and he eagerly set to cleaning his own lubricants off it.

 

“I think, we’ll need to disable that vocaliser of yours. Whoever heard of a toy talking hmm?” Blurr just whined, but didn’t protest when Shockwave removed his day collar, and replaced it with the vocal inhibiting one. He tried to talk again, to satisfy Shockwave that it worked, and pouted when all that came out was a staticy bleat. “Perfect. Just a couple more things.”

 

Shockwave moved away again, and came back with another toy of a similar size to the one lodged in his valve.

 

“Open wide.” And Blurr did so with another pout, awkwardly tilting his head back and licking his lips in preparation. “Good pet, so good for me.” And Shockwave was gentle as he worked it in, wetting the head of it in his mouth before he eased it down his intake. Blurr watched from the corner of his optic when Shockwave moved away to admire him, his intake rippling in discomfort and drool already working out from where his lips stretched around the end of it. It was so far in, and so thick that he wouldn’t be able to wriggle or nudge it out without help, but that didn’t stop Shockwave from stroking his face, and using a thick length of medical tape to cover it, sticking it to his cheeks.

 

He was so revved up he almost wanted to cry.

 

“Take a look pet.” Shockwave motioned up to the mirror, and Blurr was just about able to see his ruined frame, lying in a pool of his own lubricant already. He watched as Shockwave tore off another length of tape, and his spark whirling excitedly in his chest was the last thing he saw before Shockwave smoothed the tape over his optics.

 

The back of a claw stroked again over his face, and he hoped he might finally get to the good part of this play, when Shockwave just patted him on his distended stomach.

 

“Now of course, I do have work to do. We can’t all be taking weeks off to become filthy little toys.” He tried whining around the toy down his throat, but barely a noise escaped. “Be quiet, and just hope that I might get aroused enough to warrant your use later tonight.”

 

The soft touch left, and Blurr heard him walk away, flicking off the lightswitch before he left the room, and left Blurr to wait until he was wanted.

 

~~

 

He’d managed to drift off into a light recharge when he was awoken by the door sliding open. He automatically tried to rub his face, and onlined fully when he couldn’t move his arm and remembered why, though the fact that his entire body was lit with charge should have given him a clue.

 

What remained of his body anyway.

 

He managed to get out a moan in greeting, but Shockwave didn’t reply, simply picked him up around his waist and carried him out. The way the toys jostled fractionally inside him had him keening as his charge rose just a tad higher but still didn’t break, and he tried to calm himself, reminding himself that he was just a toy now, and only got to overload by chance. Toys didn’t get overloads, couldn’t even earn them, but if he was lucky Shockwave might use him enough to trigger one in him.

 

Blurr wasn’t even sure how long they were going to play this game for; he’d taken three weeks off work, but Shockwave had extended his leave in the past to enjoy himself more. Three weeks or more, spent revved up with only a slim hope for release, just getting used and discarded at Shockwave’s whim…

 

His valve rippled at the thought, sending yet another jolt through him to add to his discomfort.

 

All too soon, Shockwave sat down, presumably on their berth, and tugged Blurr to sit precariously on his lap. With the press of a switch, the toy in his valve unmagnetised and with a tug it was out, followed by what felt like a bucket of lubricant.

 

There wasn’t any foreplay, no soft touches to his valve or preparation, Shockwave just lay back, held him with one hand and shoved him down on his spike in a single thrust. Around the toy in his throat, Blurr tried to wail, but was cut off when Shockwave dragged his body up, only to impale him again. On the fourth hard thrust, Blurr overloaded, his charge finally built up enough to topple him over, and he felt dizzy with pleasure and relief, even as he clenched too tightly for comfort over Shockwave.

 

Shockwave didn’t stop. Just kept thrusting Blurr’s trembling frame over his spike in harsh, relentless strokes. Blurr was losing it, needed to hold on to something but was lost in sensation and unable to ground himself. He was lucky though, and whined when another overload was accidentally forced out of him, and he’d barely come back to himself before Shockwave slammed him down a final time, and overloaded inside. Blurr could feel their mixed fluids forcing their way past his stretched valve rim, and shuddered when it kickstarted his own charge again. He was always high output, and usually took several hard overloads a day to even begin to sate, but he’d be lucky if he even got one from now on.

 

With a hum, Shockwave pulled out, and simply placed Blurr down on the berth. He could hear Shockwave rummaging through one of the drawers, undoubtedly gathering a cleaning cloth, and his suspicions were confirmed when a soft cloth ran quickly over the outer area of his array, barely cleaning up anything, especially not the fluids that still dribbled from inside. And then the cloth was gone, and the pressure of the toy was back, slipping inside with no effort and magnetising in place. Afterwards, Blurr had a moment to relax while he listened to Shockwave clean himself off, but then he was being picked up and placed in something, a sort of small box.

 

When the dirty cloth was tossed in after him, to lay across one half of his face, he realised, and only trembled harder when Shockwave kicked the drawer shut, and with a slide and a click he was put away for the night with the rest of Shockwave’s interface toys.

 

~~

 

With a quiet groan, Shockwave emptied himself down Blurr’s twitching throat, and he eagerly swallowed it up– it was the only fuel he was getting at the moment after all, though Shockwave seemed to be consuming an excessive amount of additives, judging by the taste and the fact that he was surviving on it quite happily.

 

He wondered how long he could survive on Shockwave’s transfluid alone, and shuddered, making a note to ask later. The thought of being forced to suckle on Shockwave’s spike every morning and night for food only added to the excess charge skittering over his frame, and it was incredibly hard to try and force the image from his mind.

 

When Shockwave withdrew, he barely had time to work his jaw a little before the toy was once again forcing its way past his lips, settling in what was almost a comfortable position by now. A ripping noise, and the tape was stuck back on top, and then Blurr was discarded to the side, his circuits screaming for an overload he’d needed for days.

 

He was so, so filthy, and just so desperate to overload. Shockwave had only used his mouth for the past few nights, and while he appreciated the ‘fuel’, it left him getting more and more charged up, with nothing to even bring him close to relief. Even now, he’d been discarded, but carefully so that he lay on his back, unable to even twitch his aching, full spike against the sheets in desperation.

 

He could feel the stickiness of fluids on his back too, and it disgusted him but only served to make him whine quietly as the charge ramped up a fraction. Shockwave didn’t take care of him as much as his other toys; he just used him, replaced the toys keeping him stretched and prepared, and if he was lucky he might get a lazy wipe off but more often than not was left to lie in their fluids, filled to the brim with transfluid and those aggravating toys.

 

He was left to think about his fate for a few more hours, before Shockwave came back and put him in the drawer for the night.

 

~~

 

He’d lost count of the days, though it surely felt so much longer than three weeks. It was almost a routine by now: recharge when not in use, get awoken and either fuelled or propelled slightly closer to that elusive overload, wipe off and then back in the drawer until he was wanted again for the next day.

 

His array was literally throbbing, his external nub burning and he knew it must have been ridiculously swollen by now, and within the tiny space he was almost suffocating with the amount of heat he was giving off. Today he’d been stored face down, so with as much effort as he could muster, he tried to twitch his hips down to get some friction on his spike, or perhaps his nub if he was lucky.

 

He wasn’t.

 

With the huge toys inside, he could barely wriggle, forced straight by their length practically shoved through his torso, and without limbs there was no hope of any other sort of movement. He choked a sob around the one stretching his mouth, tried again but gave up fairly quickly. Hopefully Shockwave would use his valve tonight, though he was at the point now that any touch would probably catapult him into overload.

 

Settling down to doze for a bit longer, he tried to ignore how the thought of being left in that drawer for a few more days revved him ever higher.

 

~~

 

He was right. When Shockwave picked him up that evening, and just accidentally brushed over his nub, he collapsed into overload, a shivering wreck on Shockwave’s lap, and he sobbed as another was ripped from him when Shockwave carelessly tugged the toy from his valve.

 

And then he was impaled, over and over, both clawed hands this time wrapped around him, and the strength Shockwave was putting into each slam was enough to jar his thoughts from his head, only able to gasp and choke when he was brutally forced over the edge again. Shockwave came with a soft grunt again, slamming Blurr down and grinding deep inside, adding another dose of transfluid to the mess already filling him.

 

This time when he pulled out, he tipped Blurr back, stopping the flood of fluids leaving him, and setting his already dazed mind into a new level of dizziness. It was over seconds later though, after Shockwave forced the toy back in, trapping the fluid, and then Blurr was being held up again, while Shockwave rubbed and prodded at his bloated abdomen. It was the most affection he’d had in what felt like an age and Blurr shook under the touch. It didn’t last long though, and Shockwave put him away that night without even a cursory swipe of the cloth.

 

~~

 

When he awoke this time, it was to a number of voices, and at first Blurr had though a holovid had been put on, before he recognised the speakers. Megatron, and his mates Optimus and Rodimus.

 

He wondered what was going to happen. The three of them had seen him in frankly messed up states before, but never to this extent, though if Shockwave was going to show him off, at least he might be able to wrangle and overload from someone. Primus he was so desperate again.

 

A moment later, and the voices became louder as the berthroom door slipped open, and then Shockwave was pulling open the drawer and picking him up, and when the voices all stopped suddenly, he knew he’d been taken through to the living room to be paraded around.

 

“That’s… Pretty excessive.” Optimus, always the most hesitant.

 

“Pretty damn hot though.” And Rodimus was always up for trying anything at least once.

 

He wondered what their expressions were like, wondered how much of a mess he looked. Shockwave manhandled him a bit, turning him around, showing off his swollen lips, spread so wide and his stuffed valve, and then he was placed on his back on the floor, and small, curious hands poked at the joints where his limbs used to be.

 

“He’s so much smaller like this.”

 

“I find him much more convenient and easier to handle.” A small finger stroked down his chest, and he suddenly remembered his bared spark, arousal and shame mixing together as he let out a whine. “My work output has also been much higher without him distracting me, as I’m sure you’ve noticed My Lord.”

 

“Indeed. I did come to reward you after all, though this isn’t quite what I was expecting when we arrived.”

 

“Would you like to use him My lord? I can have him cleaned up fairly quickly.” Blurr wasn’t sure what he wanted right now, but the thought of Megatron’s massive spike was definitely in the top three of his current ideas.

 

“Mmm, a tempting offer, though I did come here with a much better one in mind.” Blurr could hear the slap of a hand smacking something. “Sit here, on my lap. For now I’m happy to watch mine play with yours.”

 

Blurr’s sparked brightened, and noticeably too as Rodimus rubbed a hand over the plastic cover.

 

“Can I use his spike with that thing in it?” Rodimus was stroking it, and it was all Blurr could do not to sob at the touch and thought. Shockwave must have nodded, because no sooner had he asked, than Rodimus was straddling him, wet valve already bared and rubbing over his nub and he keened his pleasure as loud as he could. He could hear Rodimus laugh a little, and then tight, wet heat enveloped him, his overfilled spike even tighter than normal in the young Prime’s valve.

 

“Does that… How’s it feel?” Optimus was still prodding at the covers of his leg joints, though eventually moved to start playing with the end of the toy sticking slightly out of him.

 

“G–Good! Like, like a toy but warm and just, oh frag it’s good!” Optimus just hummed in reply, and casually removed the valve toy, much to Blurr’s relief, though the audible sound of fluid gushing from him had his whining in slight embarrassment.

 

“He’s so stretched, even both our spikes wouldn’t be enough.”

 

“Stick you hand inside? Hang on!” And Blurr choked when Rodimus literally managed to swivel on his spike, to face Optimus. “Now I can see.” And he trilled, even as he worked over Blurr’s spike, and as usual Blurr was impressed by his ability to talk and interface at the same time.

 

He didn’t have the chance to be impressed for long, as Optimus wasted no time in sinking four fingers inside, crooking and rubbing the inner nodes, before drawing out again. Blurr didn’t have to wait long, before he felt the heavy, solid pressure of the Prime’s fist, easing it’s way in and stretching and igniting new sensors. Blurr thrashed, as good as he was able, but Rodimus merely leaned back, lying on him and softly thrusting his hips as he presumably watched Optimus slide a good portion of his forearm inside.

 

He was full, fuller than Shockwave’s spike, and fuller than he’d been in a long time, and it felt glorious to his overcharged sensors, and it was with a stinging flick to his nub that had him twitching under Rodimus’ weight, overload rippling through him once more. Optimus gave a few more thrusts, but having satisfied their curiosity, removed his arm and instead reached for Rodimus, pulling him into a kiss if the sounds were anything to go by.

 

“I’m not sure I want to use him today.” Optimus said between kisses. “Ride him? Then I want you to suck me off as we watch those two go at it.” ‘Those two’, must have referred to Megatron and Shockwave, who were being quiet on the sofa.

 

“Mm sounds like a plan.” And Rodimus readjusted himself, and proceeded to frag himself on Blurr’s spike. The only points of contact were his valve, and his legs pinning Blurr in place, as other than that he seemed to still be kissing Optimus. His spike was close to overloading though, even if it couldn’t eject, and when Rodimus ground down and clenched in his own overload, it as blessedly enough to trigger Blurr’s. As expected, the fluid tried to release, then backed up when it couldn’t ejaculate, and with a pained groan Blurr twitched as his valve clenched harder and tried to remove the excess charge. It was painful, but he loved it, and would have told Rodimus as such could he even move his jaw.

 

With a lot more grace than he ought to have, Rodimus slipped off and bounced away.

 

“Hmm, looks like it’s our turn then Shockwave. Though I’d rather your berth than the floor.”

 

“Of course My Lord, let me just put Blurr away.” And then a hand swept him up, and replaced the toy. A few more jolting steps, and he was once more in the toy drawer, left to wait until the next time, though that likely would be a while, given that the other four had all just wandered in, Rodimus in particular sounding excited.

 

Blurr almost wished he could turn off his audios, just to save himself the increasing charge when he had to listen to Megatron taking his lover, Shockwave screaming for him in a way that Blurr could never hope to achieve. Halfway through, the sounds of Optimus and Rodimus amusing each other got louder and louder, until the whole room was a cacophony of noise, all driving Blurr closer and closer to another overload, but never giving him the stimulation needed to get there.

 

He fell into recharge to the sounds of Shockwave sobbing his Lord’s name, and Megatron’s resulting roar of completion.

 

~~

 

Blurr awoke to the sensation of being picked up, though it was probably more the feeling of the toy ripped from his valve that had him fully onlining, the overload that ripped through him catching him by surprise as he could do little more than twitch and tremble in Shockwave’s grip.

 

This time instead of Shockwave’s spike filling him he was confused to feel the head on another toy as he was dropped onto it, the thick length keeping him upright and Blurr could only assume it was bolted or attached to the floor or a table.

 

When nothing happened afterwards he tried to twitch, and could just about feel the cold sensation of glass at his back when he heard the soft click in front of him, and he was being jostled and moved, whatever box he seemed to be in placed somewhere else. A quiet whine sounded overly loud in the confined space, and he could only guess he was in some sort of display box, possibly in the living room as Shockwave seemed to have carried him some distance.

 

When he was still for a while, he tried to listen and from the direction in front he could just about hear the soft sounds of Shockwave tapping away at his console, suggesting he was on the shelving unit in front of Shockwave’s desk in his office. If Shockwave wanted to have him out and on display like that he wasn’t going to complain, and tried to relax, hoping that if he was on show it might mean he was more of a temptation to be used.

 

The soft typing was the only noise he could hear aside from his own vents, and it seemed to be forever until Blurr heard any signs of movement, and he prayed the shuffle of a chair being pulled back meant that Shockwave might come pay him some attention.

 

A loud tapping on the glass in front of Blurr’s face told him just how small the box was, but he was more intrigued by Shockwave’s contemplative hum, and the loud tapping he could hear from below him, the vibrations enough to run through the box and the toy and make him clench hard on the thick length stuffed inside him.

 

Another hum from Shockwave, but this time Blurr didn’t have a chance to think on it, as the toy inside suddenly shifted to life and started vibrating and throbbing intensely, the thickness of it seeming to expand and reduce rhythmically, stretching him wider than ever before, and then shrinking back down. He choked around the toy in his throat as he overloaded and trembled, and could feel the way the released charge could barely dissipate in his small box, keeping him charged up enough to overload almost instantly when the toy expanded again.

 

It took three more concurrent overloads for his charge to die out enough for him to think, and he honestly expected that to be that, for Shockwave to take him out and put him back in his drawer. He didn’t, and Blurr sobbed as he could feel his charge starting to ramp up again, and tried to settle back against the glass comfortably in any way to ground himself.

 

~~

 

Ten overloads from the toy was enough to drain Blurr of all his charge, and he was left ruined and dazed while it continued to work inside him, slowly building his array up to yet another overload, that would hopefully take a while to arrive and give Blurr a moment of rest.

 

When he managed to calm his venting enough to think properly, he became aware of quiet talking, and stained to hear his lover and master talking to Lord Megatron, though the sound quality suggested it was over a video call.

 

“I’ll have it to you by tonight My Lord.” Just business then, and Blurr let his mind wander a little, too tired to even concentrate on one thing at a time. Before too long the call ended, and Blurr became much more interested in his surroundings when Shockwave’s voice spoke up from in front of him. “Well, this won’t do. What’s the point of such a display if it’s not working half the time. Where’s that…” Blurr didn’t catch the last part as Shockwave wandered off, but he didn’t have to wait long for his answer when footsteps returned and the door in front of his face opened with a gust of cold air.

 

Shockwave was quick and precise with his movements, and before Blurr could wonder what he was doing the mech had taken his swollen nub between the point of two claws, and clipped some sort of peg to it, a weight on it pulling it down and making Blurr’s engine whine and his hips try and twitch. 

 

The door closed again, and Blurr was left with his charge already building, with no way for him to writhe and reduce the tugging on his nub. He wondered if that was all Shockwave was going to do, until his thought were answered with another few taps from a presumed mini-console below him, and the toy inside started up again, the vibrations harder than before. He wanted to scream, but then quickly wanted to sob when whatever weight was pulling on his nub started vibration as well, the tremors travelling directly into his swollen nub and causing his charge to shoot up to near overload almost instantly.

 

The charge toppled him over into overload once more, when the toy shifted and grew bigger than before, pressing against his internal nodes relentlessly while the vibrations forced his charge to the breaking point. This time as he clenched and twitched the toy barely shrank down at all before it was growing again, and Blurr just had to try and invent to get through it.

 

In the small reprieve between that and the next overload, Blurr heard Shockwave leave the room and flick the light off.

 

~~

 

He wasn’t sure how many days he’d been in that box, overload nigh on continuously for Shockwave’s viewing pleasure. At some point Shockwave had added two extra clips to each of his valve lips, perhaps because he wasn’t overloading enough.

 

Soon after that, the toy inside grew ever larger, and Blurr wondered if he’d be permanently left there, sitting on Shockwave’s shelf for him to admire and use when he pleased. He thought he should have felt more scared of the prospect, but the thought only had him toppling into overload again, and he hoped Shockwave liked what he saw.

 

He was getting low on fuel though, so at least Shockwave would have to use him again soon to feed him, though darker thoughts suggested him wired up in the office permanently, with a feeding tube down his neck ready to pump him full of Shockwave’s transfluid, and as the thought toppled him into overload again he flagged the file to suggest to Shockwave later.

 

~~

 

The next time Blurr onlined, it was to the softness of a padded berth beneath him, and a residual ache in his jaw and joints. His arousal had faded to mostly nothing, but his valve felt empty, and when he clenched he was almost disappointed to find he _was_ empty, though judging by the dribble of fluids he expelled, not necessarily 100% clean just yet.

 

With a hum, he tried onlining his optics, and was greeted by a dim room, the lights comfortable as his optics adjusted, and when they did he saw the mirror above him, showing off his once more complete frame.

 

When he experimentally moved an arm, he heard a soft admonishing, and Shockwave was suddenly all he could see, looming over him as he checked for any lingering damage or faults, running careful claws over every inch of him.

 

“Try moving your arm again.” And he did, and though stiff it worked wonderfully, and Blurr told him as much. “Good then, though you shouldn’t try to walk just yet.” Before Blurr could protest, Shockwave bundled him up, and carried him away, only setting him down again when they got to their washracks, where he sank into their overly extravagant oil pool, with Blurr tucked comfortably on his lap.

 

“How long was I…?” Words weren’t coming to him just yet, but of course Shockwave understood.

 

“A little over a month. I apologise, but I was enjoying myself, and you seemed to be too. I arranged it with your work as well, and you have another few days yet before you need to return.” A clawed hand disappeared, then reappeared with a soft towel, and Shockwave began wiping down every inch of his frame.

 

Blurr relaxed into the soft touches, though moaned lightly when they slipped lower, and began to clean around his array.

 

“Do you wish an overload?” Blurr nodded sleepily, and spread his legs as he nestled into Shockwave’s chest. Thick claws were delicate as they cleaned him out properly, and then even more so as they plucked at his still sensitive sensory nub, slowly driving Blurr higher and higher until the overload just washed over him, relaxing him further.

 

“Feels… mmm…”

 

“Hush, just let me clean you.” The cloth was back, working around his feet and wheel. “You did so wonderfully, I’m very proud of you, pet. I couldn’t have asked for a better lover.” The words resonated within him, and it’s what Blurr needed to hear to relax fully, giving himself over to Shockwave’s care. Later, they’d curl up together in their berth, and discuss what they liked, and what to try next. Until then, Blurr was more than happy to doze off to the sounds of Shockwave’s soft praise, and the cloth working out every tension of his frame.

 

 

 


End file.
